


Talk

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [4]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of shipping out, the boys have a brief conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> The 'fourth day of Christmas' for [wiccabex](http://wiccabex.livejournal.com), who came up with a pretty amazing prompt. :)

"Penny for your thoughts."

"...is that all you can come up with? Seriously?"

"Figured I'd give it a shot. You've got that look again."

"No, I don't. And my thoughts are worth more than a penny."

"If you say so."

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Would I do that?"

"Asshole."

"... Feel like talking about it?"

"What?"

"Whatever it is that's got you thinking so hard I can't go to sleep."

"I'm not."

"Uh huh, right, try that on someone who doesn't know you as well as I do."

"It's tomorrow."

"Yeah, what I thought."

"Simple in and out... It rarely is, y'know?"

"I know."

"I just can't help feeling something's gonna go pear shaped on us."

"If it does, it does. We'll deal with it like always. All we can do is --"

"I know. All we can do is do our job and keep things from blowing up in our faces."

"Pretty much. You're over-thinking this, you know."

"I know."

"So stop it."

"You make it sound easy. Tell me you're not worried."

"I worry every time we go out. Am I gonna come back? Are _you_? I don't let it get to me, though. I can't."

"Why?"

"Because if I think about it -- really think about it -- I'll freeze out there, and someone will die. Simple as that."

"... Jeff, do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Don't die out there."

"I won't if you won't."

"Deal."


End file.
